fatals_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
A Letter of Concern
Dear, '' ''Mother and father I am sorry to be a burden; even thought that I didn't write for such a long period of time. I have been on hold of such relations; contact of any person, for a specific reason. Dost thou know when a person is mad? Do I know whether I am sane, or the type of person who mutters to themselves aloud when people are around? Oh woe is me, as I write those exact words on paper. Oh woe is me, I yell throughout this whole experience of torture. I feel as though there is a presence lurking in my shadows. When I awoke days past, I had an agonizing headache. Buzzing's and screeching's echoed through my ears, as blood started to leak. I tried to shun my ears from the pain, but it was like beating a dead horse. It was pointless. As minutes passed, the pain just went away, and everything was fine. Oh what a joyous evening! I thought the pain would never end, mother and father! T'was later on, during the night. My friends and I went to a ball that we were invited to. We were invited by a friend of a friend. Somehow, we were all giddy. It felt like we were school girls again! The place seemed to resemble like a castle! It had a fountain in the front of it, a fancy fence painted silver, and workers of which were so companionable; that they took us off our car, and rode us towards the castle-like building on a chariot. As we arrived, I noticed that there was a tall, slender figure, lurking amidst. I thought my eyes were playing simple tricks on me, so I rubbed them for relief. Good news cut short, the figure disappeared. So it was my eyes, after all. As the ball went on, we were having such a ball! As I was near the cider, where drunks surrounded me, I noticed the figure again on the side of my eyes. I quickly turned to face its direction, but it vanished. Then, to turn from the bad, I suddenly felt ill. My head throbbed in agony, as my eyes felt as though they were about to give out on me; pop out of the sockets. I went in the ladies room, making some excuse that I need to put a little bit more powder on. I began to throw up blood. Luckily, though, throwing up seemed to do some good towards me. At least it got rid of some of the pain. I heard my name being called by one of my friends, to rejoice in the front of the building for a group photograph where the fountain was. We rejoiced, and we took the picture. It didn't take long for the pictures to develop. As the picture developed, my jaw dropped and my eyes widen in shock. In the background, trying to make camouflage of itself, was the tall figure. It had no facial expression; why it had no face. '' ''Is this some sort of twisted game, that someone is forcing me to take on? Mum. Dad. I wish that I do find the answer towards this sick, twisted, reality. I do hope that I find the answer towards this. As I write, I do feel these agonies. I do feel pain, and misery. I do hope that this will all go away shortly. Love, Jessica